gearheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Guides:Item Search Quest (GH1)
An Item Search Quest is a story where you follow clues from PreZero artifacts pointing to different cities, in and out of the Federated Territories. The quest reward can be either a piece of Zeron Armor or the Fire of Heaven, or a library where you can gain skill experience on a random skill. If you did it with support of a monk and were able to complete the quest before the monk times out, you can also gain some cash and experience by visiting the monk on completing the quest. You may be requested to follow the story by a monk from Hwang-Sa Temple, or stumble on the story independently. Support from a monk helps since the monk can provide you information if your clue skill fails, but note that the monk will only support you for three days, after which they will say that the quest has ended (but you might still be able to continue by yourself if you improve your clue skill). In particular, if you are supported by a monk you don't need to use the clue skills at all. The story is made up of smaller plots where you search in a particular city for a character that will give you a short quest. A good renown or a good reaction from the character who has the quest is needed in order for the character to actually offer it to you; if you have neither, then you might get rejected, but hang around in the same city and a different character in the same city (who you might have a better reaction with) may get the quest instead. The short quest will then either yield an item you can pick up and use a particular clue skill on, or the location will have a prop that you can use a particular clue skill on before leaving for the reward. If it's an item you can pick up, you can sell the item afterward once you know the next location. The clue skills may fail; if so, you either have to get that clue skill increased by at least one level, or fall back on the monk who gave the quest to you. # PreZero Tomb: A character will have discovered a tomb, but you have to clear the monsters in the area. Whether you clear the area or not, you can use Mysticism on the tomb to gain 100 XP and learn the next location. The character will pay you if you cleared the monsters in the area. # Historic Site: A character is worried/concerned/angry about a historic site with a monolith that has been neglected and is now infested with monsters. Whether you clear the area or not, you can use Science on the monolith to gain 100 XP and learn the next location. The character will pay you if you cleared the monsters in the area and did not use Science on the Monolith. # Archeology Site: A character has discovered a PreZero residence. This will contain a Macaroni and Cheese. You can investigate the Macaroni and Cheese to gain 100 XP and learn the next location. The character will not pay you. # Basement: A character has found a PreZero site in their basement. This will contain an Aerial Photograph. You can investigate the Aerial Photograph to gain 100 XP and learn the next location. The character will not pay you. # Treasure Map: A bandit offers to sell you a Treasure Map. The character will require that you pay for the map. Using the map will transport you to a cave that contains a Crystal Fragment. Use Science on the Crystal Fragment to gain 100 XP and learn the next location. You will pay the character for the treasure map. # Stolen Case: A guardian is on a case where thieves have stolen an Antique Steel Case. Enter a mansion and look for the steel case, which you can investigate to gain 100 XP and learn the next location. If you speak to the guardian after getting the case, he or she will automatically get it, so make sure to investigate before you do so. After a few of the above quests, the next location will then have the final quest which contains the quest reward: # Decrepit Tower: A character has passed by an old PreZero tower that is falling apart. On the top floor, the character saw something shining. Enter the tower and reach the top floor to get either a piece of Zeron Armor or the Fire of Heaven. The tower has monsters that shouldn't be too hard, but it is annoying to navigate. Each level beyond the first will have an upstairs to the next level, and a computer which you can use Code Breaking on to learn the level's map. Each level also has a downstairs you start at; note that taking the downstairs will make you leave the tower completely and you will not be able to re-enter at all. The last floor level will have the item instead of an upstairs. The tower height seems to be dependent on your renown. # Public Library: A character has stumbled upon the old PreZero public library. The mechanics are exactly the same as the decrepit tower. The reward is a bookshelf that will randomly give you SkillXP on one of these skills: Mecha Piloting, Armed Combat, Martial Arts, Awareness, Dominate Animal, Mecha Repair, Medicine, Spot Weakness, Biotech, Stealth.